The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, a peer-to-peer (P2P) network is created when two or more PCs are connected and share resources without going through a separate server computer. A P2P network can be an ad hoc connection—a couple of computers connected via a Universal Serial Bus to transfer files. A P2P network also can be a permanent infrastructure that links a half-dozen computers in a small office over copper wires. Or a P2P network can be a network on a much grander scale in which special protocols and applications set up direct relationships among users over the Internet.
It is known that peer-to-peer network architectures enable two terminals connected to a transmission network such as the Internet network to communicate with each other directly without passing through a central server that redistributes the data. In this architecture, each terminal is configured so as to act as both server and client.
Generally, golfers spend anywhere from an hour to several hours on the golf course for each golf outing. There is a need for food, beverages, and other supplies to be provided to the golfers while they are on the golf course. Golfers are willing to purchase retail items that they need for their golf game or that will make their golf game more enjoyable. Each golf course has one or more clubhouse(s) where supplies are sold, but the golfers usually have to leave the golf course to visit the clubhouse.
In many instances, retail buildings can be strategically placed on the golf course, but this is expensive and upsets the flow and design of a golf course. Further, golfers do not want to leave the golf course to obtain supplies, so it makes sense to provide a mobile unit that travels to the golfers on the golf course to provide supplies for them.
Other proposals have involved delivering food and golf related supplies on a golf course or sporting facility. The problem with these delivery methods is that they require use of menus and other expensive components that have to be spread across a sporting facility. Also, only one customer can be serviced at any one time. Also, the location of the customer can be difficult to track on a golf course. Even though the above cited sports facility delivery systems meet some of the needs of the market, a method and system for conducting food item transactions at a sporting facility through peer-to-peer communications between a mobile food consumer and a food provider is still desired.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.